A Time to Heal
by CJ Jade
Summary: Kara starts to think of her childhood and growing up with Helo as she goes through an old wooden box that used to belong to him. {Complete} (Sequel to Simple Things)
1. Helo's Letter

**Author Notes:** In this story Karl (Helo) and Kara grew up together on Caprica. Sharon is not a cylon but someone is. Karl is still alive and on Caprica and a cylon is helping him. But you'll have to read to find out who it is. This story will be Lee and Kara but my muse just couldn't put him in this chapter. This is only a two-part story. It was supposes to be one but when my muse got started it didn't stop. This is for Letter Challenge on ApolloStarbuckFic Yahoo Group.

**Pairing:** None for this chapter—kind of mention of Tyrol/Sharon

**Summary:** William gives Kara an old wooden box that used to belong to Helo.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battlestar Galactica or its characters.

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** Romance

A Time to Heal: Helo's Letter 

Lt. Kara Thrace had been serving on the Galactica for over two years before the cylons hit. Now they were a good four months into this war of theirs. She knew everyone on this ship; she made it her job to know everyone on this ship. That way she knew who to avoid and who to call upon.

Kara had too many thoughts going on in her head right now. Colonial Day wasn't that fair ahead and she had started to walk without her cane. The good news is that Salik told her yesterday she would be able to return to flying in two weeks minimum, three weeks max. But her main mission for today was avoiding Baltar; he just didn't know when to quit.

After getting up the day seemed like any other really. It was funny when she realized that the people on board the Galactica had formed a ritual. Her ritual was she got up half asleep despite being awake for over an hour. She was awoken by her cold shower. She then got dressed quickly and went to go get something to eat. She then headed down to the deck until Lee or Tigh came to give her some new orders. Today Lee didn't come and neither did Colonel Tigh today it was Commander Adama. But that's not what made this day different then any other.

"Starbuck," William said.

"Sir," Kara said giving him her trademark smile.

"I have a small mission for you," William said smiling.

"I'm not going to like this am I," Kara said amused.

You knew Lt. Karl Agathon," William said already knowing she did.

"Yea I knew Helo…we grew up together," Kara said with a sad smile.

"Well they found this box that has his name on it when cleaning out it his bunk a few months ago. It was brought to me but I hadn't had time to deal with it until now," William said.

"And you want to know if I want to go through it," Kara asked.

"You're his oldest friend…its light so there's not much in it," William said.

"I'll do it," Kara said knowing Helo wouldn't want the Commander or Tigh to see what was inside.

He handed her the box and she had to bit down her lip to stop the tears from coming. She couldn't believe eh took this with him. William knew she knew this box he could tell by the look ion her eyes but said nothing. He also knew she had not mourned for those who died.

She shook her head as memories of them growing up invaded her thoughts. Her mother and his father her had been secret lovers for most of their lives. Helo found out about it when he was thirteen and she was fifteen. They both were angry but never said anything. Helo became more protective of his mother after that.

She sat on her bunk, her heart beating a hundred miles per minutes. What would Karl have in this box? She looked at the box and laughed. She had given him this box when he was ten. He collected rocks so she brought him a box to keep them in. She even had his name carved on top of it, Karl Agathon. She quickly pushed the tears away.

_Kara pushed her present towards him with her trademark smile on her face. Karl could see that she was up to something but didn't say anything. He had learned the hard way that it was best to just let things happen when it comes to Kara Thrace. He unwrapped the present slowly, knowing that it killed her that he didn't just ripe it open._

_"Happy Birthday Karl," Kara chimed as he took the last piece of wrapping paper off._

_"It's a box…with my name on it," Karl said looking at her. _

_"It's for your rocks," Kara said hoping he liked it._

_"Wow thanks…I can put my favorite in here," Karl said opening the lid._

_"So you like it," Kara said._

_"Yea thanks Kara," Karl said hugging her tightly._

She wanted to laugh, because here she sat alone on her bunk with that box in front of her. Except this time Karl wasn't here, he was gone--dead. She could hear something inside she wondered if there was a rock in there or if it was something else. She was almost afraid to open it. She was afraid of what she would find in there, if she could stand what she found in there.

Opening it up she found paper; she knew it was his handwriting. She taught him how to write, so she knew his handwriting better then she knew Lee's. She remembered his expression when she said she was getting married to Zak Adama. Then she remembered his strong arms holding her after Lee left. She remembered the laugh they had when they both had been assigned to Galactica. There were to many memories when it came to Karl--just to many memories.

Open the paper more she saw it was more of a letter then it was anything else. It was missing a major part like Dear and a person's name but it had everything else. She didn't know if she should read this, it was his private thoughts but then again he was dead. And if he wrote a letter he meant for some to find it, maybe she could give it to them.

_Why do I always do this to myself, Kara always told me I let my heart rule me. And she was right, not that I'd ever tell her that. I remember growing up with her, she was like the big sister I always wanted but never had. She protected me and loved me and I loved her. Not that I ever told her that, I was always afraid. How do you tell your best friend that you are in love with them? But as time went on my love for her grew and now I know she will always be a part of me. She was the first woman I ever loved but not the only._

_There are times when I close my eyes and I can see you. In my dreams I know how it feels to be with you like he is. The taste of the salt of your skin, the sound you make when you call out my name. But then I wake up and you are with him, like with Kara you will never know. You will never know how much I want to show you how much I love you. _

_Sometimes I catch myself watching you, imagine what it must be like to make love to you. To kiss your sweet lips, to touch your hidden places, and know what it is like to be loved by you. Now I sound like an idiot writing this letter you will never get. Confessing my love for two women I will never have. Not that I want Kara anymore nor do I even have a chance, she won't admit it but she loves another._

_After Zak died I was afraid for her, but now I am not. I know there is someone out there for her and someone for me. I just hope a third time is a charm I really do. I love you Sharon Valerii and like with Kara I always will. But our friendship means more then that. And I know you love the Chief, so I write this letter as a way to say goodbye._

_Karl Agathon_

She almost wanted to cry but couldn't not yet and not here. She found three photographs inside and gently took them out but didn't turn them to look at them. Kara was surprised at how hard this was, she knew it would be. She may not like to cry like the other girls but she did have emotions. But she liked to keep herself guarded, that way she wouldn't get hurt. Taking in a deep breath, fighting back the tears she went back to her task.

Lifting the first one up she saw it was she and Karl, right before she left for the academy. She could still remember the big dinner his mom made her. The speech she made about making them proud, then her using guilt to get them to pose for that picture. She could still laugh at it all, except for the fact that her own mother didn't show up.

The second one was of him and Sharon. She started to laugh as she remembered when it was taken. Kara was surprise to hear Karl hadn't spoken to his mother in months. Trisha was getting worried she wanted to know what her son was up to on Galactica. So Kara made up the prefect plan to get him to talk more, she started taking pictures to send to her.

_"Hold still," Kara ordered._

_"Helo this is the last one," Sharon said leaning against the wall._

_"Why Am I doing this…this is like the hundredth picture you've taken of me," Karl asked annoyed. _

_"Your mother asked me to take some for her…since you haven't called in months," Kara said giving him the look._

_"When was the last time you talked to your mother," Karl snipped._

_"Yea but you like your mother," Kara said._

_"Okay guys, Karl this is the last one so let's just get it over with," Sharon said._

_"Boomer will even join you," Kara said pushing her towards him._

_"What," Sharon exclaimed._

_"She wants to see what all his friends look like," Kara smiled. _

_Sharon was about to say no when Karl gave her that help me look and she could not refuse him. She stood close to him maybe a little to close but he didn't mind. Not that he would ever tell her that. Kara waited until each one of them loosened up and looked at her and she snapped the picture._

_"Trisha is going to love these," Kara smiled. _

_"Yes…to make it even better I'm going to deliver them in person," Karl declared. _

_"That would be nice," Kara said._

_"Now a picture of you guys, so my big brother can see why I'm so happy to be up here," Karl said with a wink._

The next picture was that picture, the picture of the two of them. It took him almost ten minutes to con them, but once he used his mother on Kara she fell. She still laughed as she looked at it and it still was a shock that Karl loved her the way he did. But in a small way she always knew he did and in a small way she loved him like that too.

Tears began to fall after she took a rock out of the box. Not because this was rock from his collection but because this rock was a very special rock. They found it one day when they were out exploring, she was thirteen and he was eleven. He was talking about love and she was laughing at it. He picked up a rock, that rock and went to through it but she stopped him. She remembered he looked at her like she was crazy she'd done it thousand times before. But then she point to the teenage couple making out, the couple he would have hit.

_"Why do people come here to do that," Karl asked making a face. _

_"It's quiet and no one will bother them…usually," Kara said walking off. _

_"Have you ever been kissed," Karl asked. _

_"Nope…don't want to be either," Kara answered._

_"Why not," Karl asked playing with the rock in his hands._

_"Because kissing can cause you to have confusing emotions," Kara answered as she stopped. _

_"My dad says all girls like to be kissed even if they say they don't," Karl said._

_Kara looked at him, the truth was no one wanted to kiss her. They all saw her as the buddy friend while the other girls were the kissing type. She could see Karl was picking up on it so she bent forward. His eyes widen in shocked when she kissed him. He hands gripped the rock for dear as if she was sucking the life right out of him._

_"There I've been kissed," Kara said laughing._

_"Please don't do that again," Kara frowned walking off_

_"Karl wait up…I was just kidding around," Kara said._

_"I think I'm going to add it to my collection," Karl said changing the subject._

_"Like you don't have enough already," Kara said._

She let the rock lay in her hands as she thought of that funny face he made that day. If she closed her eyes she could still see it, and it made her laugh. She couldn't stop the memories of growing up from coming to her. Right now she just wanted everyone to go away so she could be alone. But that would never happen because it was almost shift change.

Kara knew people would be coming in soon but right now she didn't care. She just squeezed the rock, the last remaining things she really had of her home--of Caprica. Putting the letter back in the box along with the photographs and the rock she got up. She wiped away her tears and put the box in her locker. Right now she was so lost it felt like she had lost him all over again. It made her mad that he gave up his seat for Baltar, and it made her mad that Baltar accepted it.

"Starbuck," Sharon said.

"Hey," Kara said no looking up.

"What's that," Sharon asked seeing the wooden box.

"It's Karl's…they found it and gave it to me," Kara said.

"That seems fair, he always said you were his big sister," Sharon said smiling softly.

"There were always things he wanted to do before he died," Kara mumbled.

"I can say the same for all of us," Sharon answered.

"He wanted to get married and start a family…he had fantasies he wanted to live," Kara said softly.

"Fantasies," Sharon questioned.

"He wanted to make love in Galactica showers," Kara smirked.

"Okay that's too much information about his fantasies," Sharon laughed.

"Oh please like he didn't tell you," Kara smirked.

"He said he had fantasies he never told me what they were," Sharon defended.

"He was always a private person," Kara said looking down at the box.

"You know there are times I hate Baltar so much, that I blame him for Helo being dead," Sharon admitted.

"I know me too," was all Kara could say.

Sharon knew that she would never hear Kara say he made the right decision because like her Kara felt he didn't make it. Sharon could feel the tears coming on and stopped them. She would not cry for Karl not here, she would leave that for later. She left Kara alone seeing that right now she just wanted to be alone, she just wanted to remember.

"Sir in coming," Dee yelled.

"We don't have anyone out," Tigh said.

"Cylons," William asked praying against it.

"Actually no sir…its Lt. Karl Agathon," Dee said shocked.

Next Part: The cylon in my story is revealed--but who is it. Who do you guys want it to be?


	2. The Truth Is Out

**Author Notes:** Hope you all like my choice. This is set a few days after my other story Simple Things. And it is set sometime after the episode Tigh me Up, Tigh Me Down. I am in the process of making a sequel to this story but have a question for you. Should I do Tyrol/Sharon or Helo/Sharon?

**Pairing:** Lee/Kara; Mention of Tyrol/Sharon

**Summary:** The cylon is revealed as Helo comes home to Galactica.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battlestar Galactica or its characters.

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** General

A Time to Heal: The Truth Is Out 

"It could be a cylon," Tigh said.

"He says he has a cylon prisoner alive…and that it's willing to talk to us," Dee said.

"Let him land tell Starbuck to meet us," William said as he and Tigh walked.

Karl could hardly believe it, he wasn't the only living human alive because right before him was the Galactica in all her beauty. He could almost cry but right now he had bigger and better things to do. He looked over at the cylon wishing he were surprised by it. But she always did act a little different and for a woman in love she didn't act it.

"Permission to come aboard, sir," Karl asked.

"Permission granted," William smiled.

"You said you had a cylon willing to work with us," Tigh said.

"Yes sir," Karl said.

"Hello Saul," Ellen said.

Kara had no idea why they were calling her but right now she would do anything to get away from quarters. She was just in no mood to deal with people. She rushed as fats as she could be told it was important. She nodded at Tyrol who was busy giving orders to Cally.

"Sir you wanted…Helo," Kara gasped.

"Kara," Karl said.

"You alive," Kara mumbled.

"And your out of hack," Karl said.

"Wow…this seems familiar," Kara laughed.

"Take Helo to Life Station…Helo we have a test that can detect cylons," William said.

"I understand sir," Karl said.

Kara did a double take when she saw Ellen Tigh standing in the raptor because as far as she knew she was in her quarters. Cally stood in complete awe when she saw Helo walking with Kara. She smiled at him as did the chief and anyone else who saw him. Cally wondered what Sharon was going to do--how would Crashdown react to this.

"I can't believe you're alive," Kara smiled.

"What did you mean this seems familiar," Karl asked.

"After the attacks we all thought Lee was dead, when he came in I told him I thought he was dead and he said I thought you were in hack," Kara explained.

"Well it's good to see you out…but what's with the cane," Karl asked.

"I hurt my knee…Doctor says in a few weeks I should be able to walk without it," Kara said.

"Does this mean you're grounded," Karl asked.

"Yes but I have enough duties, I'm training new recruits and trying to figure out the cylon raider," Kara said.

"Yes I noticed that when come aboard…where'd you get it," Karl asked.

"Just something I picked up while I was out," Kara joked.

Karl had spent the last months by himself with only a cylon for company so another three hours didn't bother him. Kara was wondering how Karl found Ellen and how he figured out she was a cylon. She was ordered back to quarters when she remembered his box. If he ever knew she went through it, he'd die. He would wish he never found Galactica, but could she lie to him.

"Home sweet home," Karl said looking at his bunk.

"Crash I said…Helo," Sharon gasped.

"Boomer," Karl laughed.

Crashdown stood in complete shocked as a very alive Helo rushed towards Sharon and hugged her. He watched as she giggled and hugged him back. She held on tight for the longest moment before releasing him and looking at him. Crashdown wished he could be disappointed but he wasn't.

"How…when," Sharon asked.

I managed to stay alive on Caprica…a few days ago I stole probably the only working raptor on Caprica…I managed to make it back with the help of a cylon," Karl explained.

"You trusted a cylon," Crashdown asked shocked.

"I had no choice…it was that or die. She said it was all part of gods plans to get me back here," Karl said.

"Who is the cylon," Sharon questioned.

"Ellen Tigh," Karl said.

"The Colonel's wife," Crashdown said.

"Yep I just spent the last three hours in Dr. Baltar's office so they could test me," Karl said.

"Well I take it you are not a cylon," Sharon smiled.

"Nope but Doctor Salik's taken me off duty for a week, says I need to recover," Karl told Sharon.

"That's good because I think you are the only one who can handle Boomer," Crashdown said.

"Hey," Sharon said smacking him.

Kara walked in to find Karl lying on the bunk with a huge smile on his face. He shifted a few times but she could tell he was comfortable where he was. In her hand she had the wooden box that William gave her that she gave to him all those years ago.

"Karl," Kara said.

"Yea," Karl mumbled.

"I think this belongs to you," Kara said handing him his box.

"Did you go through it," Karl said.

"Yes," Kara said.

"Did you read my letter," Karl asked.

"Yes," Kara admitted.

"Oh…great," Karl said looking away.

"You should tell her," Kara said.

"I can't," Karl said.

"Karl this doesn't change anything about us…so don't go acting weird on me," Kara ordered.

"No problem," Karl laughed.

"Get some rest," Kara said kissing his cheek.

It all made sense now, the fire in the empty room, Crashdown and Cally getting locked in a room and some more small stuff. All this started happening over a week ago when Ellen Tigh came on board. But the problem was Dr. Baltar looked at them and told them she wasn't a cylon.

Was his cylon detector wrong or did he purposely tell them she wasn't a cylon when she was. Of course he wasn't in a good position that day with The President, himself and Tigh yelling at each other and him. He set up a meeting with the doctor for the next day, so they could all figure this out.

"What do you mean you made a mistake," Tigh said.

"I kind of tested the wrong blood sample," Baltar said.

"Excuse me," William said.

"Well with you three yelling and screaming at me I was kind of nervous," Baltar said.

"Dr. Baltar, how did you realize this," Laura asked.

"I took a sample of blood from the second Ellen Tigh and it came up a cylon, so I redid the first Ellen and it came up as a cylon so what I am thinking is that I actually tested Commander Adama because his blood samples were next to hers," Baltar explained.

"Let's see if they buy this," Six said putting her chin on his shoulder.

"Next time doctor make sure you have the right blood sample," Adama stated.

"I will sir, I am extremely sorry about this," Baltar said.

"And once again god looks out for you," Six mumbled in his ear.

"We'll leave you to your work…but I would like to set up another meeting for a week from today," Laura smiled.

"Of curse Madam President," Baltar said.

Tigh didn't like or trust this doctor, something about him made him think he was lying. But why would he do that, why would he lie about Ellen being a cylon. Walking out Tigh wondered if the stress of the job and finding out the woman he loved and was married to was a cylon was starting to get to him.

They all agreed to meet in one week for another meeting; he made an excuse to go back to CIC. He needed to get to work and get his mind off of this. And if he went back to his quarters he was afraid he was would finish of the bottle she left there. And he would not do that as much as he wanted to; he needed to keep a clear head.

Running her fingers through her wet hair she wondered how Helo stayed alive all these months. She looked at her mirror and smiled softly when she saw the picture that was there. It was the only real thing she had left of Zak; the only thing that made sure she never forgot he was alive. Looking to the side she saw Lee, looking so like Lee. Standing up straight, totally composed like he always was.

Touching the photo it was almost like she could travel back in time to when this picture was taken. Like she could seize that moment and live it forever. Truth was, if she could she would because that was the last happy moment between them. It was taken just a few weeks before Zak died, before Lee started to hate his dad, and she started to hate the world even more.

"Kara," Lee said.

"Hey Lee," Kara said shutting her locket door.

"So I hear Helo back's," Lee said.

"Yea but the doc wants to keep him off duty for a week or so," Kara said.

"That's a good idea…after all he's been through and all," Lee agreed.

"Something up," Kara asked.

"No…just getting ready to hit the showers," Lee answered.

"Come on Lee," Kara said.

"Are you seeing Dr. Baltar," Lee asked.

"What," Kara asked.

"Well it's going around that you two are a item and I don't remember you mentioning it," Lee asked softly.

"And you believe all the rumors going around," Kara asked.

"Usually I wouldn't but you have been spending a lot time with him," Lee answered.

"So that automatically means I'm sleeping with him," Kara said.

"Kara," Lee said.

"Hope you enjoy your shower Apollo," Kara said walking off.

Lee watched as Kara walked off mad, and he knew if he went after her she would do something to him. Something that Tigh would use to get her thrown in hack for a few days. Why he even brought it up was beyond him, it wasn't his business. If she wanted to date someone like Dr. Baltar that was her business even if she was too good for him.

Walking down the hallways, she knew she lost her temper for no reason. He was her best friend, and he probably felt hurt that she didn't tell him. Not that she would ever see him anyways, but she knew Lee thought they were together. She was almost temped to go to him and take him up on one of his offers. But she couldn't her heart wasn't with Baltar and she refused to use someone as a warm body for a night. Plus there was Lee she could never hurt Lee like that.

When did she start caring about feelings, she remembered her days in the academy. She didn't sleep with every guy but she didn't hold out either. Lee was the same way he left his trail of broken hearts just like she did. But hers ended the moment Zak asked her out. That was when emotions came into play, when she started caring about what some guy thought. But Zak was dead, why did she care now.

"Helo," Sharon smiled sitting next to him.

"Man I've missed this," Karl said.

"Missed what," Sharon asked looking around.

"You, Galactica, people," Karl answered.

"You missed me," Sharon asked.

"Of course I did," Karl said.

"Then why did you have me leave you," Sharon asked.

"It all worked out and I got some pretty good information," Karl said.

"Yea," Sharon agreed.

"Sharon what's wrong," Karl asked.

She looked at him and didn't know really what to say to him. She knew he knew about her relationship with Tyrol, but then again who didn't know about it. It seemed like their so-called secret relationship wasn't so secret. But him kissing her in the middle of the hallway when he first saw her all those months ago didn't help either.

"Boomer," Karl said.

"You know about me and The Chief right," Sharon smiled.

"What about you guys," Karl said looking away.

"Helo," Sharon said.

"Yea I know you two are involved," Karl mumbled.

"He broke it off with me a little over a month ago," Sharon said.

"I'm sorry I know how much he meant to you," Karl said.

"We were sneaking around and this explosion went off, one of his men is in hack because of it. He was covering for him and me. He got angry and said we had to stop and I understand but it doesn't mean it hurts any less," Sharon said.

"Is the guy still in hack," Karl asked

"No they proved he wasn't a cylon…that he was covering for someone. He was kicked out of the fleet he's now on one of the civilian ships," Sharon said.

"And he doesn't want to take the risk," Karl said.

"No he's tired of sneaking around he wants someone he can be with in public and that's not me," Sharon said.

"It'll be okay," Karl said.

"I knew the day would come Helo…I just didn't know it would hurt so much," Sharon confessed.

Tyrol watched from afar as Helo moved closed to Sharon bringing his arms around her shoulder and holding her tight. She wasn't crying but she did lean into his embrace. He looked away both jealous and understanding. Part of him wanted to walk over there just to break them up, but the other half knew this was best. He broke it off because to many people were getting hurt. The price was too high for his happiness he couldn't let another innocent man loose every thing so he walked away--again.

"You came back," Lee said drying his hair with his towel.

"I am not interested in Baltar," Kara muttered.

"Kara," Lee said softly.

"You're my best friend Lee…maybe my only friend so if I were to get involved with anyone I would tell you," Kara said.

"I know that I was just afraid you were making a mistake…he's no good for you," Lee said seriously.

"Then who is Lee," Kara said.

"He uses women like they're his toys…I don't want that for you," Lee told her.

"Thanks for looking out for me but I can handle myself just fine," Kara answered with a smile.

Lee didn't say anything he was too afraid that he would say too much, say something he couldn't take back. So he smiled at her and nodded as he got ready for his day. Kara watched him hoping he would say something else, but he never did. Lee always did play it safe, but that was one of the things she loved about him.

She walked away knowing that right now wasn't a time to get into it. They had too much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. With Helo back it gave them an extra pilot and they could use all the pilots they could get. Lee watched her limp away and smiled. She was starting to walk without her cane even though the doctor told her to wait another few weeks but Kara never did listen.

William walked the halls of his ship listen to the sounds of his crew. Over the last few weeks thing had been hard for everyone. Saul got his wife back only to lose her again this time in a worse way then death. But at least they had two cylons, both it seemed were willing to talk. The one Helo brought back had changed her name to Helen, saying it would be easier on them that way.

He smiled when he thought of Lt. Karl Agathon. Helo had proven himself a hero beyond words. He had survived on his own on Caprica that was over run by cylons. He went months with barely any food or water and just relied on what he was taught to survive. If ever a man deserved a medal it was Helo and one day he would get it. William would make sure of that.

"So this meeting with president next week, what's it about," Tigh asked.

"I think it might be about the senators that are being elected today," William said.

"Elected today start arguing tomorrow…do we know what they'll discussing," Tigh asked.

"Nothing that we need to know about," William answered.

President Laura Roslin looked around her office with a smile. Today was the best she had felt in a long time and she hope that feeling went on for awhile. Looking down at the papers she knew the next week was going to be a hard time and she needed her strength. Because a lot of changes were about to be made and she knew she was in for quite a battle.

"President they are about to announce the new senators," Billy said.

The End


End file.
